BFF
Best Friends Forever (French: BFF amies pour la vie, lit. BFF Friends for Life) is a song from LoliRock. It was heard in the first episode of the first season. Lyrics |-|English= Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends To see if they're okay They can count on me And if I'm feeling down My friends will come around We're gonna make some noise We'll be laughing Hey there The stars are in the sky Like a rocket, we can fly We're standing by each other, yeah Hey there Whatever we do We'll make it through No limit where we go When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls BFF, we are true, true, true friends BFF, friendship never e-ends Oh, when I'm in a fix It's hard to figure out Who's gonna tell me where do I go from here? The girls will show the way My friends are always near They'll come and save the day I can count on them And when we get to three United we will be We're gonna have some fun 'Cause we are one We're spreading stars Yeah, the world is ours Hey, we'll take it far We'll be laughing Like a rocket high Here we go, we can fly Take it higher Let's take it higher (United, we go) (United, we go) Let's have a good time When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls BFF, friendship never e-ends |-|French= Il n’est pas un seul jour Sans que s’ouvre ton cœur Si tu as les meilleurs Amis pour toujours À chaque heure chaque seconde Même sans changer le monde On fait bouger les choses En s’amusant Tu sais, De penser qu’aujourd’hui Cette amitié nous unit Moins que demain et plus qu’hier Tu sais, De se dire après tout Que la vie devant nous Ne finira jamais Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF My best friends forever BFF les amies pour la vie Quand tu es dans l’impasse Ensemble on peut faire face Et trouver pour de bon La vraie solution Tu peux compter sur moi Je peux compter sur toi C’est un peu notre loi Les amis c’est ça Même si on est que trois On est comme des milliers Milliers qui à la fin Ne font plus qu’un Non l’amitié Ca ne s’explique pas C’est Parce que c’est toi Parce que c’est moi C’est parce que c’est nous Pour toujours pour toujours Et les galères On passe à travers Ce qu’il y a de plus beau Ce qu’il y a de plus beau C’est Les meilleures amies Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF les amies pour la vie |-|Translation in English= There is not a single day Your heart does not open If you have the best Friends forever Each hour each second Even without changing the world We make things happen And have fun You know, That thinking today This friendship unites us Less than tomorrow and more than yesterday You know, To say after all That life before us Will never end In friendship Laughter is stronger than tears And between us No stories it's only hapiness If something is wrong Worry and bitterness Here all together We're well here or somewhere else The best friends The best friends The best friends It's for life BFF My best friends forever BFF friends forever If you're in a deadlock Together we can face it And find for good The right solution You can count on me I can count on you That's ind of our law That's what friends are for Even if we're only three We are like thousands Thousands that at the end Become one No friendship That can't be explained It's Because it's you Because it's me It's because it's us Forever forever And struggles We pass through What is more beautiful What is more beautiful It's Best friends In friendship Laughter is stronger than tears And between us No stories it's only hapiness If something is wrong Worry and bitterness Here all together We're well here or somewhere else The best friends The best friends The best friends It's for life BFF best friends forever Trivia *It is illogical the song is heard in the first episode when it is written in another episode. *Iris wrote this song for her aunt in "The Birthday". *In the episode "Shanila Surprise", Iris is seen watching the song on her computer, claiming her hair used to be so pretty. Gallery BFF V1.jpg BFF V2.jpg BFF V3.jpg BFF V4.jpg Lolirock (BFF) Album Cover.jpg Screenshot 2016-06-22 at 5.48.31 PM.png|BFF playing on Iris' computer during "Shanila Surprise" Videos |-|Instrumental= |-|English= |-|French= Category:Songs Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1